


A Happy Mistake

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: On her way to see Emerald, Ruby makes the mistake of walking into CMEN’s dorm without knocking. She would’ve never guessed a simple mistake would turn out like this.





	1. Chapter 1

As she headed towards the transfer team, CMEN’s, dorm Ruby had a bit of a pep in her step. Something about spending time with her new friend, Emerald, sent her heart fluttering, especially due to the fact that she had received a picture of said thief in the shower being covered by steam. “I can’t believe she would’ve sent a picture like that to me!~” With every step she took, the crimsonette could feel the arousal starting to cloud her thoughts, even if for just a moment or two. As she approached their door, her thoughts had been clouded just enough for her to not bother knocking before entering the room, a smile on her face. Unfortunately, as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, she wasn’t met with the green-haired vixen she was expecting.

 

What she did see was was the other female on the team who went by Merc, just because she despised how her father named her Mercury like he had wanted a son. The gray-haired woman was sitting on her bed in just a black lace bra and a pair of boxers, not noticing the blushing leader as she scrolled through her today’s best online picks for tech parts. After a moment, the girl stretched, yawning and showing off her black thigh high socks before finally noticing Ruby standing in the doorway, something seeming to twitch under her skirt. “Ruby, what the fuck?! Don’t you know how to knock?!” Shouting at the girl, she rushed off the bed and slammed her hand against the door to stop the crimsonette from escaping.

 

“I’m sorry, I just.. Emerald sent me a picture of her in the shower and told me to meet her, and she didn’t say anyone else was here and you just have a great body for someone our age and…. And….” As the poor girl tried to defend herself all she could think about was continuing to stare at the other girl’s enthralling body, not caring about being seen as she stared directly into the girl’s cleavage.

 

“And you came here to get laid, didn’t you? Yet, since Emerald isn’t here, your eyes are on me, huh?” Letting out a heavy sigh as she stepped away from the door, the criminal could see the tent pitched under the younger girl’s skirt, clearly a thick cock wanting to be set free. “... And it seems like you’re ready to get what you came here for.” Grabbing the girl’s collar, Merc quickly spun the two around and pushed Ruby onto the floor beside her bed. “Fine. Pull out that cock and I’ll tease you for a bit. If Emerald shows up before we are done, you can go with her. If not, we’ll see how things go.” A smile came to her face as she watched the girl desperately fish her cock out from her ruby red panties. “Well, someone is a bit needy, huh?~”

 

Shaking her head, a pleasured and anxious gasp left her lips as she felt Merc’s clothed toes spread around her shaft, slowly starting to stroke it between her toes. --The way those silky clothed toes wrapped around her shaft gave the entire thing a sense of gentleness that wasn’t actually there, causing the poor girl to enjoy herself a bit more than she should be considering she was simply looking up at the girl that was teasing her shaft with her feet. Watching her slowly start undressing herself in the process, eyes glued on those perky breasts that seemed to almost float in the air once she took her bra off, she failed to notice the tighter grip on her cock that Merc’s toes were causing. That is, until the gray-haired girl tilted her foot ever so slightly to get a reaction out of the young leader, whether it be pleasure or pain. “M-Merc!~”

 

The half-naked girl’s eyes went wide at the sound of the sweet moan leaving the crimsonette’s lips, bringing a smile to her lips as she knew right then and there that Ruby was enjoying herself more than she thought. “Wow, Ruby.~ Never thought you’d be so into feet. Must be the thigh highs, right?~ Silky to the tough and yet so warm…” Bringing the knee of the leg she wasn’t using to pleasure the poor girl to her chest, she slid the fabric off her leg with a tantalizing slowness that seemed to only make the silver-eyed girl more anxious and eager than a moment ago when she sat on the floor for her footjob. “I wonder if you’ll moan the same when I use both feet at once.~”

 

Another soft gasp left the younger’s lips as she felt the warmth of both feet make contact with her member, causing it to twitch between the soles of Merc’s feet as she tilted her head back in bliss. She quickly realized just how skilled the girl was with her feet, feeling one set of toes tease the tip of her cock while the other foot massaged the underside of her cock, all while getting a seated view of the criminal playing with her breasts. Ruby knew she couldn’t take it much longer, already feeling far too good for her own good as her cock was played with like it was. It wouldn’t take much longer for her to cum just from the young woman’s feet, something she never would’ve thought possible under normal circumstances. However, not even a minute passed before she felt the pleasure building up to a point she couldn’t contain anymore. Biting her lip, the crimsonette did her best to keep her moans quiet, though it wouldn’t stop her from cumming all over the other girl’s feet.

 

A happy gasp left Mercury as she felt her young friend’s hips start bucking into her feet, smiling as she watched Ruby’s length throb against her before quickly taking both sets of toes and rubbing the tip with them, trying to either send her over the edge faster or prolong the orgasm just a bit. However, as cum started flying from the crimsonette’s cock and landing on both her feet, she started to become angry that her feet had been nearly coated in the warm, sticky fluid. “Ruby! Can’t even give a girl a warning when she’s trying to make you feel good like you want? Well, aren’t you just a rude one?~” Seeing the girl’s eyes widen ever so slightly, Merc held both her feet in Ruby’s face and forced a genuine-seeming smile to her lips. “I’ll make you a deal, redhead. Lick my feet clean and I’ll ride you until you cum. That’s what you wanted, right? To cum inside of someone’s pussy today?” That’s when the most unexpected thing happened to her, watching with an expression of pure shock as the young leader grabbed both of her ankles and did her best to suck on Mercury’s toes, making sure to lick all the cum off of both her flesh and her cock.

 

\--“Please, Mercury…. I can tell you want it too…” Looking to the gray-haired girl’s crotch, she was able to see a partial wet spot starting to form through her boxers. “You’re soaked….” A smile came to her face as she watched a blush come to Merc’s. However, her smile quickly faded as she listened to her friend mumble something to herself, clearly not wanting Ruby to hear her, causing her to feel a small amount of discontent for the situation, feeling like she somehow managed to guilt the criminal into riding her. However, as her collar was grabbed and yanked upwards, pulling the crimsonette into a heated and passionate kiss, that feeling was easily washed away by a sense of joy and bliss that rushed throughout her.

 

“Fine. You want it bad enough to point it out something like that, lay on the bed. I’ll be back in a moment.” Despite the bit of anger in her voice, it was clear from the look in the woman’s eyes that she indeed aroused and wanted a cock inside of her. However, as she walked towards the bathroom, swaying her hips with each step along the way and even dropping her boxers to the floor before making it to the doorway to show off her bare rear end and the way it perfectly jiggled with each step. Stepping into the bathroom, Mercury was just playing the waiting game, letting a bit of time pass and seeing how long it would take for Ruby to start doing something on her own, whether that meant leaving, masturbating, or wanting into the bathroom to get inside her.

 

Unfortunately for Merc, Ruby was a patient girl, ready to wait as long as she needed to get what she wanted. That didn’t stop the crimsonette from looking around the room and taking in the scenery, taking a mental note of the color of her gray-haired friend’s color choice for clothing, finding it a bit relaxing and unnerving at the same time to be sitting in another team’s dorm alone. However, after a few minutes of silence in the room and no word from her soon-to-be fuck buddy, the young leader was starting to grow restless as she laid on what she assumed to be Mercury’s bed alone. “Hey…. Merc? You almost done in there?” She did her best to speak loud enough without yelling to be heard from the other girl.

 

Stepping out of the bathroom with the same hip swaying walk she had as she walked into it, Mercury was quick to make her way back to her bed, a new sense of entitlement seeming to be on her features as well as black lipstick and a smile that wasn’t there before. “Alright, Ruby. Since you waited patiently on me, at least for a few minutes, I guess you do deserve me riding you just like you’d like me to.” Planting a kiss on the other girl’s lips before waiting for a response from her, the fake student adjusted herself over the young leader’s lap, pressing her folds against Ruby’s shaft, moaning into the kiss as she slowly started grinding herself against the length of the girlcock.

 

Not wanting to break the kiss the two were sharing, all Ruby felt the need to do was place her hands against Merc’s hips, holding the girl in place as she started grinding against the other’s hips as well. Slipping her tongue past Mercury’s lips, the two started playing with the other’s tongue as the ground against each other, not caring that penetration hadn’t occurred, at least not yet. That changed as the crimsonette felt the criminal break the kiss and take hold of the base of her cock, pointing it upward for just a moment. “M-Merc?”   
  
“Quiet, Ruby. All I want to hear from you until we are done is the sound of your moans leaving your lips. Anything else isn’t needed. Understand?” As she watched the girl nod in agreement, Mercury knew this was going to go well as she slipped the tip of the thick girlcock inside of her, gasping quietly as the member easily split her folds and stretched her out as she lowered herself inch by inch. --It didn’t take long before her cunt was stuffed with every inch of the crimsonette’s cock, a smile on her face as she reached the base after a moment. “Oh, fuck! You’re so big, Ruby!~ Who would’ve thought a tiny girl like you could be hiding a cock this big?”

 

As she moaned in response, just like Mercury had wanted, Ruby started thrusting herself inside the other girl, hitting her womb with each thrust. Every time their hips connected, the crimsonette watched as the gray-haired girl jumped just a bit and twitched in pleasure. At least, that was until she felt Merc’s hands land on her hips and attempt to hold her onto the bed and stop her from moving. Once she realized this, the young leader let out a soft whimper, wondering why she couldn’t keep fucking her.

 

“Shhhh. Shhh… I told you I’m going to ride you. So, that’s what I’m gonna do.” Mercury didn’t care how close she was already getting to her own orgasm, the girl eagerly started bouncing her hips in the crimsonette’s lap. Dropping herself down until she reached Ruby’s base, a pleasured gasp left for just a moment before lifting her hips until only the tip of the girlcock was still inside of her, prompting her to once again drop back down to the base with a fervor that seemed unrivaled, even by the young leader’s lust.

 

Unfortunately for Mercury, that lust and fervor was easily rivaled by Ruby’s lust and willingness to take control of a situation if need be. And she quickly found that out as the crimsonette grew tired of waiting for the gray-haired girl’s pace to feel the pleasure she had came here for. Grabbing firmly onto her friend’s ass, Ruby easily managed to roll the two over so Mercury was laying off the bed, head touching the floor as her back was pressed against the side of the furniture. “I don’t wanna wait on your pace to cum. I’m gonna take charge!~” Thrusting inside of the girl at this new angle sent a wave of pleasure so great through them both that each girl let out an equally loud and blissful moan with each thrust that the young leader made. Not caring much anymore about if they were loud enough to be heard through the walls, the silver-eyed girl continued her rapid thrusts, pulling louder and more needy moans from her gray-haired companion, especially once she activated her semblance to speed up her hips.

 

Almost immediately, Mercury’s mind started going blank, the pleasure being drilled into her by Ruby’s extremely rapid thrusts taking over her senses. All that mattered was her encroaching climax and the feeling of the crimsonette’s fantastic cock filling her needy cunt. “Please! Please, Ruby! Fill me with cum! I need it! Please, please, please!~” Eyes shut tight as she shouted her desires for the world to hear, Merc had given up on being the dominant one and just given in to the immense amount of pleasure flowing through her.

 

Not wanting to disappoint her new fuck buddy, Ruby was eager to do just as suggested, thrusting her hips one more time and stuffing her cock into Mercury’s cunt until she hit her base. Throwing her head back in pleasure, the crimsonette let out a near shriek of pleasure as she emptied herself into her companion’s womb, eliciting a loud moan from Merc’s lips as her cum flooded the girl’s womb without remorse and seeming like it would never stop. After what felt like a pleasurable eternity inside of her friend, Ruby finally fell back on the bed, cock slipping out of the other girl as quiet but heavy breaths left them both, the scent of cum starting to fill the room as neither one of them felt the need to move from their spot.


	2. Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald catches Ruby and Mercury in the act, but it doesn't take long for the young leader to try and rectify her mistake.

With a bit of an upset look on her face, Emerald started making her way back to her dorm from Beacon’s locker room showers. “Why didn’t Ruby show up…? I was certain that she would love the picture I sent her… she even said she’d be there soon.” Shaking her head as she finally reached her dorm, the green-haired thief mentally told herself that it was just a misunderstanding, that maybe Ruby went to the wrong part of campus and then back to her dorm when the crimsonette didn’t find Emerald. “I guess I’ll just try again tomorrow…”

 

However, the moment she opened the door to her dorm and saw her teammate and friend, Merc, bouncing on Ruby’s lap and the two staring into each other’s in, both clearly lost in lust, the mocha colored vixen’s jaw dropped in shock. The girl she loved was fucking her teammate with such passion that neither of the others realized that she was standing there. That is, not until she slammed the door to catch the two’s attention. “WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! RUBY, YOU CAME TO FUCK MERC?!”

 

“The hell is your problem, Emerald?” Merc asked, continuing to bounce in the crimsonette’s lap as she locked eyes with her teammate, silently relishing in the fact that she got to see the thief get so angry and upset over something like this, even if they were teammates. “Ruby said she came in here looking for you, but then I took things over.” Planting a heated kiss on Ruby’s lips was just icing on the cake as she heard Emerald gasp in surprise at the affection between the two, loving that Ruby still returned the kiss. As she pulled her lips away from the crimsonette’s, Merc got off her lap and walked over towards Emerald, cum dripping from her cunt as she did so. “I don’t know why you’re getting so bent out of shape over this. You’ve just always told us that you just wanted to fuck Ruby, so what’s wrong with me doing the same thing? She has a great cock, after all.”

 

Eyes going wide at the question presented to her, and the reasoning why one of her best friends would want to continue fucking her crush. “Well… I… It’s because I love her, okay?! I’m in love with Ruby and want to be with her, and then I come here to find you fucking her! How am I supposed to feel?!” The anger and pain were both unpleasantly clear in her eyes as she looked towards both Ruby and Merc. At least until Ruby got out of the bed and rushed over to her side, wrapping her slender arms around the mocha thief’s neck.

 

“Emerald, I did come here for you but…. I didn’t know you felt this way about me. Really! I know I can’t take back sleeping with Mercury, but from now on, I’m all yours and only yours. I want to make you happy, Emerald.~” Placing a few kisses onto the thief’s cheeks, a smile came to the crimsonette’s face as she watched a slight smile come to Emerald’s. “Please let me make it up to you. I promise to do the best I can!~”

 

Shrugging her shoulders in a bit of disbelief and boredom, Merc placed a kiss on Ruby’s cheek, giggling as she swears she heard her teammate growl. “Don’t give me that bullshit, Em. I’m leaving you two to do what you want.~” Rolling her eyes as she watched both girls give her different expressions, Ruby giving her one of thanks and joy while Emerald gave her one of anger and annoyance. “Have fun, you two. I’m sure Yang would love a good fuck.” The girl didn’t even bother getting properly dressed before leaving the dorm, either too horny to care or too feisty to let anyone other than who she wanted to touch her. Though, as both girls watched the sway of her hips as she walked out of the room, neither one really cared.

 

As she let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief, Emerald had to admit that she was indeed happy to be alone with Ruby, even if she had just watched both her and her teammate fucking on Merc’s bed. “Ruby, I love you, so I do hope you can understand why it hurts so bad to have seen you two together.” Her eyes went wide as she watched the crimsonette nod slightly before already starting to strip her of her clothing, her hands not missing an inch of Emerald’s body as she made sure the green-haired girl was wearing absolutely nothing before she was finished.

 

Once she dropped the last piece of Emerald’s clothing onto the floor in the small pile she had made of the fabric, Ruby quickly pulled the other girl to the same bed she had just been fucking Merc on, lacing kisses along her neck and collarbone without saying a single word. Slowly but sure, the crimsonette made her way down to the thief’s thighs, leaving kisses and small and barely visible bite marks in her wake before gently nipping at her thighs. The young leader kept mental note of how every bite on the girl’s sensitive skin caused a soft gasp or really quiet moan to leave her, knowing exactly what she wanted to do with her now. Still, keeping quiet about things and making sure to surprise her, the futanari wrapped her arms around Emerald’s legs, spreading them around her head before taking a long and slow lick along her slit, eliciting a loud and slightly embarrassing moan from the green-haired girl.

 

As Ruby got to work teasing Emerald’s folds, the green-haired girl was quick to run her hands into those crimson locks she loved so much, happily biting her lip as something she had dreamed about was finally coming true. The pleasure already starting to course through her and cloud her anger she had towards her crush, eagerly letting out happy gasps and moans as the crimsonette’s tongue pushed past her entrance and her teeth started teasing her clit. However, the pleasure of having Ruby’s tongue teasing her folds didn’t last long as the young leader pulled away from her pussy and started kissing up her body until she met her lips once again.

 

Breaking the kiss after a moment, Ruby smiled as she gazed into Emerald’s eyes, grabbing the base of her cock and slowly pushing it into the green-haired girl’s tight cunt, not wanting to hurt her during such a loving experience. Luckily, the mocha-skinned student took the penetration well, even able to handle the crimsonette hilting herself in one thrust in the girl’s tight cunt. Gently caressing her lover’s cheek, the young leader simply smiled, waiting until Emerald had become adjusted to having a cock buried inside of her before starting to move again.

 

Not wanting to keep her friend waiting long, or herself for that matter, Emerald was quick to capture Ruby’s lips in a quick kiss before nodding to her. “Go ahead… Just be gentle with me, okay?” She didn’t even need to hear the young girl’s response before feeling her hips start moving again. The feeling of having the warm cock leaving her body left her feeling empty, almost in need even, letting out a near inaudible whimper before feeling that warmth flood back inside her as the crimsonette started thrusting with a slow but forceful rhythm. Every movement the other girl made felt like heaven to the green-haired thief, causing moan after moan to leave her as she happily wrapped her arms and legs both around her crush, keeping her body as close to her own as she could manage.

 

Eagerly capturing her lover’s lips in a passionate kiss as their breasts squished together thanks to the other girl’s hold on her, the crimsonette started quickening the pace of her thrusts, barely moving her hips back before slamming back inside of the thief. As Ruby broke the kiss yet again, she didn’t hesitate to place a hand on one of Emerald’s thighs before forcing it off of her waist and laying it on the bed. There was no need to bother with the second as the green-haired student’s body just seemed to follow suit, as if simply submitting to the crimsonette’s silent order to release her hips.

 

Unfortunately, even though she was forced into a position she didn’t exactly love, Emerald could still feel her climax quickly approaching as the pleasure was quickly starting to push her over the edge. “R-Ruby! I’m gonna cum!~” The words left her in bliss as she shut her eyes, ecstasy completely taking over until suddenly, it was gone. The pleasure that pulsed through her system, the warmth of Ruby’s cock inside of her, and the need for release that she felt a moment ago. As she opened her eyes to try and figure out why, all she could see was Ruby at the edge of the bed with the thief’s hips in her hands. “R-Ruby….?”

 

“Not yet, sweetheart. Hold off just a tad bit longer, okay?~” There was something sweet and alluring about the way Ruby asked Emerald to hold off on her own orgasm for a while longer. Maybe it was the wink as she made sure the thief could see her, or the way she bit her lower lip at the end of her request. “I’ve got a bit more planned for us. I promise the wait will be worth it.~” Tightening her grip on the girl’s hips, the crimsonette easily flipped the mocha girl from her back onto her hands and knees before playfully slapping her ass, smiling at the moan that left Emerald due to the smack.

 

Bucking her hips back against Ruby’s hand as she was spanked again, Emerald bit her lip and tried to muffle the moan that was trying to escape her. However, there was no muffling the moan that left her as she felt that lovely girlcock fill her cunt once again, especially once the crimsonette’s hips started moving just as quick as they did a minute ago, actually shaking both the bed and Emerald’s body with each thrust. Quickly grabbing a pillow and holding it under her face, the thief essentially muffled herself as felt Ruby’s hand grab the back of her head, adding just another tinge of dominance to the fucking she was receiving.

 

Smiling as she tangled her hand into Emerald’s hair and pushed her head deeper into the pillow, Ruby didn’t dare stop or slow her hips, relishing in the skin-slapping sounds and muffled moans that filled the room as she gave the thief just what she wanted. Every thrust into the girl’s snatch was met with a grunt of pleasure as her cock continuously bottomed out inside of her, actually managing to force the green-haired vixen’s back to arch just a small bit. “You know, I think I want to hear the sounds you make when I fill your womb with my cum!~” Craning Emerald’s head back just enough for her mouth to not be buried into the pillow, the crimsonette moaned as she hilted herself inside of the thief once again, groaning as she unloaded her third load for the day inside of her.

 

Emerald was at her wit’s end, screaming out in pleasure as her womb was filled with her love’s seed, twitching just a bit as her body was flooded with the warmth of Ruby’s cum. That was all it took for the mocha vixen’s own pleasure to come crashing down, ecstasy flowing through her and pushing her over the edge of her own orgasm and making it far more powerful than she would’ve ever expected to have experienced. In the throes of her orgasmic high, all the girl could think about was doing this every day with the girl of her dreams, smiling as she mindlessly rocked her hips against Ruby’s. “We’re not done… are we, Ruby?”

 

“No, Emerald.~”


End file.
